A Peculiar Position
by sexybroomstickwithlegs
Summary: The 11th Doctor, Amy, and Rory take a wrong turn and end up in the Maze. Other bad news, they can't find the TARDIS. When they meet a misfit Glader, they have a chance to get out. Will they make it?
1. Chapter 1

Magical Voice's POV

"Yes, you guys will absolutely love this," he said with a mischievous smile.

"Doctor, what exactly are you getting at? What are we going to love?" Amy wondered. She hated it when the Doctor got mischievous. Usually when that happened, they almost died, Rory did die, then he was magically alive and they went on to another adventure. Still, she was always nervous that one day their luck would run out.

"Well, I decided to finally take you to that planet I told you about when I dropped you two off for a few days." His grin was getting even wider. God, that wasn't good. Then it dawned on her.

"Wait, are you talking about the planet whose name means 'volatile sex'?" His boyish laughter told her she had guessed correctly. _Wonderful, _she thought, _now I have to explain this encounter to Rory._

"Sorry, what? When were you two talking about planets with…strange names?" Rory always got nervous when she talked to the Doctor alone about anything, let alone things with sex references.

"While you were busy drooling over that stupid car," she threw back. She loved him, but his jealousy got on her nerves every now and then. Plus, men needed to be put in their place sometimes.

"Ooh, we're here! Now let's go and have a look, Ponds," said the Doctor excitedly. Amy wondered why he was so happy to be there… "Uh-oh…maybe I should have rewired the jelly baby of the neutron flow," well, THAT couldn't be good.

It turned out that they were in some huge maze…not exactly what Amy had imagined from a planet with such an illustrious name…still… "Uh, where are we?"

"Yeah, see, I don't know…" the Doctor did this often enough that Amy was used to being lost in time and space, but did they really have to get lost in time and space in a freaking MAZE? "Maybe we should try and find people?"

"Wow, Doctor, you've actually done something intelligent for once!"

"Is she getting Mother Nature's gift or what?" the Doctor whispered to Rory.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that little comment," Amy thought she was being extraordinarily generous by not murdering the Doctor for asking that question. He was almost as bad as Sheldon. Anyway, she didn't want to get separated from her boys.

Sarah's POV

Ah, life in the Glade. The wonderful job of butchering innocent animals just NEVER got old. I wish I hadn't been kind of suicidal and Goth when I'd first arrived, because then I could've been a Runner or farmer or something else. Instead, I was constantly on the verge of being a vegetarian but never getting the guts to go all the way with that particular endeavor. But still, it was better than rebelling and getting thrown in the Slammer. And it was business as usual until two guys and a girl walked through the Doors. Nobody paid them much attention 'til we saw the one was dressed like some kind of soldier from outside the Maze (unless it was just another part of the Maze we hadn't found yet) and the other had a fez…what was up with that? Who wears fezzes anymore? But still, as I was third in command and Newt and Minho were both gone, I went up to the weirdos.

"Who the hell are you? We've never seen klunkheads like you 'round here…" I was wary of these ones. But the one in the fez looked familiar…evidently, I looked familiar to him too, 'cause he knew my name.

"Wait…SARAH? But…but…but…" this guy was obviously wonderful with verbal skills.

"Yeah, that's my name. I also go by Jimmy. Either way, you better not wear it out." I was trying to intimidate him…and was pretty sure I was failing at that.

"Why do you look so familiar? It's like I know you from somewhere…you're someone important…damn, why can't I remember?" then it dawned on both of us. I was excited for two reasons: one, I recognized who he was, and two, I remembered something! This was the best thing that had happened to me in months (years? I didn't know)!

"DAD! Oh my God, it's really you!" I ran and jumped into his arms. He hugged me back with so much love in his eyes, it took me back to a better time…a time before the Daleks and the TARDIS and getting lost in space and ending up here of all places.

"Hold on, DAD? Doctor, what? Who is this girl?" Amy and Rory! I knew them too! Oh, they made such a cute couple…they had all their memories, too. They could remember their love, remember their families…life really wasn't fair. I decided to answer Amy's question because it was my first chance to tell a story in so long.

"Well, it started quite a long time ago, but I have memory of this…it's my first in so long! I was born around the year 1903 Earth years, the child of the Doctor and, coincidentally, the Nurse. I grew up like any other Time Lord, but then the Time War started. Dad and I decided to run away. Mom wouldn't go. She felt a need to serve our people, we felt a need to serve ourselves. So we stole a TARDIS. It all went well until…well…I don't really know what happened, but soon I was free floating through space and burning up my regenerations. Somehow, I was rescued and taken…here. It was only from the kids 'round here that I learned there was a world outside the Maze. This is the Glade by the way. We all live here. You guys'll be fine so long as you don't go out after the Doors close."

"Why? Are you all afraid of the dark?" Rory was being très condescending today…I wondered what was up. He was usually so sweet.

"Best not to explain that now. Anyway, the Doors will close soon. Do you guys know where the TARDIS is?"

"Uhm, yeah, well…no. No, we don't. I never even thought to think about finding it later," the Doctor looked genuinely remorseful. I wondered why he was so concerned with leaving…it was quite out of character.

"Well, then, it looks like you'll be staying the night. I'll take you to Newt and Minho once they get back."

"Where are they? I thought you said you guys all lived here," Rory replied. He seemed confused…he always was, though.

"The Maze. Duh," I answered. Obviously they didn't see any of the Runners on their way here. Just as well, I guessed. I was immensely glad to be reunited with my father, no matter the circumstances. But why weren't the Runners back yet? They only had a few minutes and were usually visible from the Doors ten minutes before…strange.


	2. Chapter 2

**Because I forgot to put a disclaimer at the beginning (yeah, I'm cool like that), I don't own anything such as: The Maze Runner Trilogy, Doctor Who, Green Day, characters within these things, jammie dodgers, etc.**

**Also, anybody reading this: please review and also PM me I am in desperate need of people to talk to!**

Doctor's POV

Well, today was turning out splendidly after all. Sure, I lost the TARDIS and probably started a feud between the Ponds, but I found my daughter. I had missed her so much, and there were so many things we needed to do, not the last of which being sharing some jammie dodgers. But first, as usual, I had a great deal of questions. "So what happened once you got to Earth? How did you get here?"

"Doctor, I have absolutely no idea. I remember crashing in a field…then I got picked up by some nice men…then I was in a lift and came up here. That's all I know."

"Hmmm…that's really weird. Has anybody ever told you that everything here is extremely weird? And why can't you go out at night? Also, are there any jammie dodgers here? I'm getting a craving…I don't think I'll ever get used to having cravings."

"We don't have any. We have what we grow, whatever livestock has been butchered, and any supplies they send us…but that usually doesn't include food. I guess we could put in a request for next month…"

"NEXT MONTH? But I'm having a craving NOW."

"Oh, stop your complaining, you're ALWAYS complaining," she said. **(AN: this was a line in our 8****th**** grade play last year…which I also do not own my music teacher does :P) **She was really getting feisty, but I guessed that was normal in a place like this…

"Well, at least tell me why you all are so afraid of going out at night. That might be why you lot haven't escaped yet."

"Doctor, you don't understand…we can't go out at night because of the Grievers."

Wait, what? "Wait, WHAAAT? What are Grievers? They sound like a group of people with severe mental issues, or maybe some jammie-dodger deficient folks, or clones of the headless monks…those guys still creep me out."

"Oh, trust me, they're so much worse. But I guess since you guys will probably have to spend the night, you should know about them. They're these awful, half-animal, half-machine things…the stuff from kids' nightmares multiplied by 1,000. If they sting you and you don't get the Grief Serum, it's basically game over. Don't ask what's in the Grief Serum, it'll make you sick for days. Sometimes you really can't handle the truth."

As usual, Rory had to interject something, "Oh, come on, can they really be that bad? They just sound like oversized bees that everyone is allergic to."

And, predictably, Sarah had a retort, "Oh, you think you're not scared of anything, tough guy? I'll have you know that I've seen what goes on with these things and what happens when you get stung. My best friend didn't get the Grief Serum and she's dead. I still go to the cemetery every day, trying to remember why we thought it was a good idea to stay out in the Maze at night and try to see the Doors moving. I was lucky, I made it. You wanna see them? We got a window. I'll show them to you and maybe you'll have a little more respect for other people's fears because you'll adopt them."

All Rory could say was, "Damn." I KNEW she was my daughter. Wow, would she be fun to hang out with. I had just reunited with her, and I was already so proud of her. Back on Gallifrey, I had always told her to stand up for herself and what she believed in. I could see she had learned well.

An awkward silence had developed, so I guessed I should say something. "Uhm, if it's alright with everyone, I'm still hungry. Can we eat now?"

My should-be ginger daughter replied, "Sure, Doctor…it won't be dinnertime for another 15 minutes or so, but Josh will probably understand. Plus, he's been hitting on me for the last two weeks." **(AN: I couldn't remember the Glade's cook's name…can somebody please please tell me?)** A short walk and an eye flutter later, and we were eating some of the best stew I'd ever tasted.

*About an hour later*

Rory's POV

Well, I made one more enemy today. I couldn't believe I got told off by a teenage girl with a bad attitude. I also couldn't wait to see this Griever thing and prove to her I wasn't scared. I was a centurion, for God's sake; I had seen and done more than she ever will. Suddenly, I heard a voice from across the Glade, "So, tough guy, you wanna see your first Griever now? I think I'll enjoy your face when you see what we're all on about."

Oh, great. Well, no time like the present. "Thought the big Doors had to close first. And you're not going to see a damn thing, little girl. I was a centurion, I'm not scared of anything."

"You say that now, but that'll change REAL quick. And sometimes you can see them before, if they get frisky."

Sarah's POV

Well, Tough Guy and I were almost across the Glade when I heard it. The special _click-click-whirr_ of my worst nightmares, the noise I'll be able to remember forever as I replay the fateful moment in my head. "Come on, Tough Guy, before the Griever goes away and we have to wait till tomorrow."

"My name is Rory and I think I'm faster than you." As it turns out, though, he thought wrong. I beat him to the window by a good three seconds.

"God, you're slow. Anyway, feast your inner demons on a Griever."

Rory's POV

Holy shit. Those things really ARE freaky. I didn't think I'd ever be able to forget them, let alone disguise the fact that the Griever scared the living piss out of me. Right then and there, I knew I had to help get these kids out of this place. Meanwhile, I said the only thing I could think at the time. "Whoa."

Sarah's POV

"Ha! I knew you'd be scared. You look hilarious by the way. Now do you get why we avoid these mothers at all cost?"

Evidently he was too scared to reply, because he just nodded and continued looking like he'd swallowed a cat.

"This is why it's so important for the Runners to get in before the Doors close. Getting caught out there at night with them chasing you is worse than hell. So I want you to promise me right now that you'll stay in the Glade. Your wife seems to really care about you, and you don't always have to be the hero, Mr. Centurion. Trust me, it's not worth it."

Then he said the one thing I was hoping against all hell he wouldn't, "I want to get closer. I want to help you guys, and maybe I can figure out how to kill them. I've almost died more times than I care to keep track of, I don't mind the pain anymore. I just want to fix it. I guess you could say I'm a Doctor-wannabe, but I think everyone deserves some good in their life. Clearly, you guys don't have much of that."

Right then, the Doors started to close. I knew what Rory was about to do a second before he did it, but I couldn't react fast enough to stop him. Just as I was putting my arm up, he did the unthinkable. He walked right out into the Maze. Everything happened in slow motion from there. Me screaming. Him not turning back. Me desperately calling out to him, begging him to come back, screaming that he'd be out there all night and he might not make it till morning when the Doors opened again. The Doors were close to closed. I tried to hold them open as I pleaded Rory to come back some more, but I wasn't strong enough. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. Rory just kept walking.

He was going to die now, and it would be all my fault. As I banged on the Doors, trying to open them, I knew I wouldn't be able to handle another funeral. Then I sprinted like all hell back to the Doctor and Amy, even though I knew none of us could do anything until morning except hope.

**So that's chapter two! I don't know when I'll update this again, so anybody reading this, you have some imagination time. Again, please review and PM me people!**


End file.
